Sakura's Life(redone)
by Shadowlove'scookies
Summary: This is Naruto how I want it to be. Sakura is similar to Sasuke in personality and not a fan-girl and she will now actually be of use to Team 7. The Uchiha Massacre never happened, but there is still strain between the village and Uchiha. P.S. For all of you who read the original version of my story, I hope you like this one too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have some good and bad news. Good news, I'm going to try to update weekly now. Bad news, I have to redo the beginning of this story. I have changed writing styles since then, and it doesn't match up with the later chapters. But yeah, I hope that you like the better version and I'll see you later. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning in the great village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining brighter than usual, like it knew the significance of the day, there was a soft breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the azure sky. And on this wondrous day the next generation of shinobi was beginning their journey. The classroom where the new genin were seated was buzzing with excited chatter; for all were excited to see who they would be placed on a team with, except one. This 'one' was Sakura Haruno. Sakura wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but she was never rude either, just kind of cold and aloof. She had many fans, for she was both beautiful, with her exotic pink hair and eyes that shone like shimmering emeralds, and powerful. Sakura was sitting alone at the back of the classroom, silently reading a scroll on meditation and the effect it has on the mind and body. The classroom quieted down and Sakura put away her scroll as soon as Iruka walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Alright class! The big day is finally here. I want to congratulate all of you who passed and are sitting here. I will now call out the teams and who your sensei will be, so please be quiet," Iruka announced. "Team 1 will consist of…" **(I don't know who is on Team 1 – 6, so that calls for **_**~Time Skip~!**_**)  
**"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (queue all girls except Sakura holding their breath in anticipation), and Sakura Haruno."

"Yahoo! I get to be on the same team as Sakura-chan and the Teme!" Naruto hollered in glee.

"WHAT?! I wanted to be on a team with Sasuke-kun! Why is that pink-haired freak on a team with him?!" Sasuke's number 1 fan-girl, Ino Yamanaka, screamed in outrage.

Sakura, who had tuned in when she heard her name called, cracked a small smirk at Naruto's enthusiasm and let Ino's bitchy comment roll off like water on a duck's back.

"Naruto! Ino! Both of you sit down this instant!" Iruka yelled in outrage, slamming his hands down on his desk. Both Naruto and Ino dropped down into their seats like someone had thrown a kunai at their heads while the majority of the class snickered at their expense.

"Ahem, back to what I was saying. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. This is so because the teams were put together based on your final exam scores. It has nothing to do with who will get along with who or crushes. It is purely statistical," Iruka explained. "Now on to what I was doing, Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyῡga. Team 9 will consist of…" (I don't feel like dong the rest honestly. We all know who Team 10 is.)

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Ugh, we've been sitting here for three hours! How long is our sensei going to take?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement while opening his eyes.

"Ehehehehe… This will teach him to be late," Naruto chuckled gleefully while putting the eraser on top of the door.  
"Tch, I doubt that will work, dobe. Our Sensei is a Jonin after all," Sasuke said smugly.

Sakura looked up from her scroll when Naruto and Sasuke started talking and noticed that three hours had passed since she had been placed on a team with Sasuke and Naruto. She put her scroll away and stood up and stretched until she heard several satisfying pops. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up in surprise because truthfully they had forgotten she was there. Then, the door opened and the eraser fell on a sheepish Kakashi's head. Sasuke looked shocked, Naruto busted out laughing, and Sakura just blinked.

"All right, my first impression of you is that I hate you," Kakashi stated in a monotone voice. "Meet me on the rooftop in less than 5 minutes," he said disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

Sakura started walking out of the classroom which startled the boys out of their daze. In less than 5 minutes the newly founded Team 7 was sitting on the academy rooftop with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting/standing in a line with Kakashi sitting in front of them. Kakashi silently looked over each of the new genin, causing Naruto to squirm in discomfort.

"Alright Team 7, tell me about yourselves," Kakashi said in a board tone while sitting on the rail surrounding the rooftop.

"Like what sensei?" Sakura questioned in a monotone voice.

"Tell me things like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei," Naruto said.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies; and I don't really have a dream for the future. Alright Blondie, your turn," Kakashi said while looking up to the sky.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and missions. I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, snobs, and bullies. My hobbies are eating different flavors of ramen, and my dream is to be the Hokage so people will stop looking down on me and respect me, dattebayo!"

"Alright, pinkie you're next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dango, reading, training, missions, and swords. I have a lot of dislikes including being called pinkie, and my hobbies are reading and training. I don't really have a dream other than surviving and being a useful shinobi for my country."

Kakashi was shocked about the end of Sakura's introduction, but hid it quickly. "Alright, and finally, Uchiha brat, you're up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like few things, and dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and spending time with my family. I don't have a dream, no I have an ambition. To become stronger than my older brother and make my father proud."

"Well, I feel like we have gotten to know each other sufficiently. I expect to see you all at training ground 10 at 5:00 a.m. for your final test. See you then," Kakashi said, about to poof away.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out.

"Hmm? Is there something you need Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"My mother wanted me to invite my team home for dinner. My father agreed, he wants to meet you all," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, well then we better get going or else we'll be late," Kakashi stated.

"Hai!" the rest of Team 7 responded.

The newly founded Team 7 left the academy and headed for the Uchiha compound.

**There you go guys! The first revised chapter of **_**Sakura's Life**_**! I hope that you liked it. Please leave a review, and tell me if you like the revised version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yea, the updating once a week thing, probably not going to happen until I get off for summer break. However, I will update whenever I get the chance with all the fucker-y happening in my life. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! They inspire me to do better, and give me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The newly founded Team 7 was heading toward the Uchiha Compound when they were stopped by a curious Shisui. I mean really, when everyone in your clan has dark hair and you suddenly see bright hair colors, you automatically get curious.

"Hey Sasu-chan! Who you got with you?" Shisui called out while waving obnoxiously, attracting unnecessary attention.

Sasuke groaned when he heard Shisui and looked at his teammates apologetically before responding. "Hello Shisui, these are my teammates and sensei."

"Oh, that's right; you graduated today, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, now if you'll excuse us, mother is expecting us, and I'd hate to keep her waiting," Sasuke said through grit teeth.

"Now now Sasu-chan; no need to be so hostile. Why don't you introduce me to your team?" Shisui said grinning.

"*sigh* Very well. Dobe, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei meet my elder cousin, Shisui. Shisui, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake; my team," Sasuke said exasperated.

"Hey! / Hello. / Yo!" the three other members of Team 7 responded in the order they were introduced.

"Well hello to you too," Shisui almost purred directly at Sakura. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sakura-san."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were shocked; Sakura however was kinda thrown off, and maybe a little flattered. I mean Shisui is an Uchiha and all Uchiha are good looking; they usually don't go around just randomly purring at people either.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you too Shisui-san," Sakura said in a flat voice.

All the males in the vicinity were shocked that Sakura didn't melt into a puddle of pink goo. Most girls went gaga whenever Shisui spoke to them; however, Sakura just acted unaffected. Shisui started chuckling, and soon his snickering escalated into gut-wrenching laughter. Sakura merely raised an eyebrow in silent question as to why Shisui randomly burst into laughter.

"Hahaha, I like you Cupcake! You're not like the other girls," Shisui stated once he could breathe again. "I got to get going, things to do and people to meet. I hope I'll see you around sometime Cupcake!"

"Cupcake?" Sakura muttered underneath her breath. "Hey Sasuke, is the rest of your immediate family crazy? Because if they are then I need to mentally prepare myself for the mind fucker-y that is bound to happen."

Naruto started laughing while Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke cracked a smirk.

"No, the rest of my family is sane. Well, saner than Shisui; I personally count that as sane," Sasuke replied. "Now let's hurry; I would hate to make mother angry by being late." He said while resuming the trek to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

**Boom! There you go. Not as long as last chapter, but still better than the original chapter 2. In the next chapter we get to meet the rest of Sasuke's family. Yay! I hope that you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. Your reviews inspire me and give me ideas so feel free to leave some. See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Yea, I realize that I'm a little behind schedule, but life happens sometimes. Any who, so I think there has been a bit of confusion concerning the characters' ages, so let me clarify: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are 12-13, Itachi is 17, Shisui is 18, and Kakashi is roughly 23-25 years old. Alright, now that we got that cleared up, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I usually forget to put these)**

* * *

After walking for another 10 minutes or so, Team 7 reached the Uchiha compound. And it was quite a sight too; tall concrete walls, intimidating guards, and humongous black wrought iron gates. Sasuke just kept walking and the others just silently followed, even Naruto. Once they walked through the gates the compound didn't look as intimidating as before, in fact it actually looked quite lively. There were shop owners selling their goods, parents shopping, and children running and playing in the streets. It looked like a mini-Konoha, except that there were only Uchiha. Sasuke lead the rest of his team through the streets, where they got many strange looks, and into the residential area. Once there the amount of people thinned out and Naruto was able to relax a little, that many people looking at him made him nervous; meanwhile Sakura didn't really care and wanted to go train while Kakashi just wanted to read his book. Sasuke lead them to the largest house there was and stopped in front of it. It was a really nice house too; a big traditional Japanese house with a huge backyard.

"Welcome to my home," Sasuke said. "Let's hurry inside; mother is most likely waiting on us with lunch."

Naruto's stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he quickly nodded in agreement. Sasuke led them inside where he instructed them to take off their sandals.

"Mother, I'm home! And I brought my teammates with me!" Sasuke called out into the house.

"Ah! Welcome home Sasu-chan, we're in the dining room," Sasuke's mother called to them. Sasuke led them pass a living room and a set of doors that lead to another room and into a dining room where the heads of the Uchiha clan sat waiting. When Mikoto saw them she quickly jumped up and hugged Sasuke. After she got done showering Sasuke with love and thoroughly damaging his pride, she looked at the other members of Team 7 and promptly squealed.

"Oh my goodness! You are so cute!" Mikoto squealed while glomping Sakura. For her part Sakura only looked mildly shocked and didn't react violently, which was a good sign. Sasuke just sighed and decide to introduce his family.

"Ahem, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei meet my mother Mikoto, my father Fugaku, and my older brother Itachi. Mother, Father, Anki meet my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and my sensei Kakashi Hatake," Sasuke introduced.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you all, isn't it Fugaku?" Mikoto said, still glomping Sakura.

"Yes, it is. Ah, honey you might want to release Sakura-san; she's turning a little blue," Fugaku said.

"Ack! My bad Sakura-chan, you were just so adorable that I couldn't help myself," Mikoto said shyly after releasing Sakura.

After Sakura caught her breath she replied. "It's alright Mikoto-san; you just caught me off guard."

"Ah, Mother shouldn't we eat the food before it gets cold?" Itachi questioned, speaking for the first time since Team 7 walked in.

"Oh, that's right c'mon in, lunch is ready!"

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

**Phew~ There you go wonderful people! I hope that you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. See you later beautiful people, and don't be afraid to ask questions, they make me think about how I can improve my story. Much Love!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Madness

**Hey guys! *dodges flaming knives and pitchforks* How've ya been? Ahem, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! *bows repeatedly while asking for forgiveness* But I've been really busy lately; I've been doing activities for my school, i.e. literary rally, and we're preparing for the EOC's and Finals. Anyway, I'm out for Spring Break (Whoop!) and I thought, "Now that I have some free time, why don't I update for my lovely readers?" So here you go, and I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Mikoto quickly settled Team 7 down at the table and went to got them their drinks. While she was gone an awkward silence filled the air. Keep in mind that 5 out of the 6 people sitting there were antisocial ice cubes, and Naruto (the one who isn't an ice cube) was too intimidated by Fugaku to try to break the ice with his loveable and goofy personality.

When Mikoto came back with the drinks, Naruto nearly cried with relief. After she sat down and everyone said thanks and started to eat Mikoto noticed the cold silence and started up a conversation with Naruto and tried to get everyone else involved. And soon enough, it worked. It was kind of rocky at first, with only Mikoto and Naruto talking. But eventually Sasuke and Kakashi started to put their two cents in. All that was left were Fugaku, Itachi, and Sakura.

Mikoto was wracking her brain, trying to come up with something that would get those three talking. And then, it hit her. Training! Talk about training. She knew Fugaku and Itachi liked training, and she would bet money that Sakura liked training too.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" Mikoto asked, putting her plan into motion.

"Sure Mikoto-san, what is it?" Sakura inquired, politely wiping her mouth of food.

"As a fellow kunoichi, I wanted to know how often you train, and for how long. You seem to be in very good shape," Mikoto asked.

Fugaku, Itachi, and Sakura perked up at the mention of training, and actually started to look interested in the conversation (Queue Mikoto's mental happy dance). Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were interested in Sakura's training methods too, after all, since they were a new team they didn't know a lot about each other; this would be a perfect opportunity to know more about Sakura.

Sakura, looking mildly shocked, answered the question in a guarded tone as not to give away any important information. "I train every day for at least 4 hours. It's almost always more, but I like to get in at least 4 hours."

"What are some of your methods?" Fugaku questioned. "You have to at least be decent to be put on a team with my son," he said arrogantly.

Mikoto looked like she had swallowed something sour; she knew that her son was strong and that her husband was very prideful concerning the Uchiha name, but there was no reason to look down on someone just because they weren't an Uchiha. Sasuke however, looked like he had seen Death himself. Even though he had only been on a team with Sakura for a few hours, he had been at the academy with her for years, and he knew that Sakura hated to be looked down upon as weak. Naruto knew this as well, hell! He remembers what happened to the last person that had called Sakura weak, and it still gives him nightmares.

Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura, only to see her wearing a blank expression; well, blanker than usual. All of a sudden she narrowed her eyes and smiled a sickeningly sweet saccharine smile. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and quickly slid down in their chairs. Mikoto, Kakashi, and Itachi noticed the action and wondered what was going to happen next. Then, Sakura did something that made Itachi respect the girl, 'cause she had some major balls.

"I don't believe that it's any of your damn business how I train; unless of course you want to tell me some of your methods. No, you don't? Ok then, don't ask for information that you wouldn't give out, and mind your own fucking business! As I see it, as long as I don't slow the team down or hold them back then it's none of your concern how I train!" Sakura said in a fake sugary sweet voice with so much venom mixed in that she could have killed an entire platoon of seasoned shinobi.

The room got silent very quickly; Naruto's and Sasuke's mouths had dropped open, Mikoto had dropped her chopsticks, Kakashi had choked on his drink, and Itachi was silently shaking with laughter. Fugaku's reaction was the best though; his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of socket, mouth was wide open, and his face was quickly becoming the shade of Sasuke's favorite food (a tomato). And Sakura didn't even look fazed, no if anything, she looked hella proud of herself. Then, as if she didn't just insult the Uchiha clan head, Sakura picked up her chopsticks and started eating again. Finally, Itachi couldn't hold it in anymore, and started to chuckle very quietly. Everyone else finally snapped out of their stupor and was looking at Itachi like he had grown a second head and Sakura like she belonged in a mental institution. Then, an even stranger thing happened; Fugaku smiled at Sakura and she just calmly looked at him.

"I was wrong about you, Sakura-san. Sasuke needs someone on his team like you; and because of that ballsy act you just pulled, you are welcomed to come over anytime you want," Fugaku said, shocking everyone.

"Nani!?" everyone, except Sakura and Itachi, exclaimed.

"Thank you Fugaku-san, I appreciate that. And trust me; I have a feeling that I'll be over often enough. I need to learn how Mikoto-san makes her dango; it's the best I've ever tasted," Sakura replied back.

"Mother does make excellent dango," Itachi stated.

"Isn't it though?" Sakura agreed.

"Hn."

After that incident, the dinner continued on smoothly with everyone being social to semi-social. Especially now that Fugaku doesn't think that Sakura is weak and wants her to be his daughter-in-law; not that he'll ever saw it out loud, at least not yet. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had to leave so Sasuke walked them to the Uchiha District Gates. Once they got to the gates and were about to leave, Sasuke held Sakura back to talk to her.

"Sakura, I wanted to apologize for what Father said. He shouldn't have done that," Sasuke muttered quietly.

Sakura, seeing Sasuke's slightly flustered expression, chuckled softly.

"It's ok Sasuke; I understand why he did it. He only wanted to make sure that you had a team that wouldn't hold you back, and had your back at that matter, if I was his age and had a son, or daughter for that matter, I would have probably done something similar. So don't worry about it, alright? I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke. Goodnight," Sakura said, and then she disappeared into the darkness surrounding the streets, heading home.

* * *

**And there you have it! The inspiration hit me and then this happened, quite proud of it too. But yay! Itachi finally made an appearance and talked to Sakura about dango. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter; and don't forget to show some love with a review! See you guys later!  
P.S. Anyone here watch **_**Free!**_**? If you do then I believe that you will share my joy; **_**Free!**_** has a movie coming out in December and it's based off of **_**Free! High-speed**_**. Squeeeee! I was so excited when I found out! Not to mention that **_**Kuroko no Basket**_** season three is turning out nicely and **_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_** season two is supposed to be coming out soon! So much excitement! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, long time no see; how've ya been? Now I know it has been a while since I updated, but I have a reason! As all of my fellow school-goers know, it is close to the end of the school year (Hallelujah!) and so I was busy studying and preparing for Finals and the EOCs. I'm finally done with EOCs but I still have to take the rest of my Finals, so I thought I would write you all something while I had the chance. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and feel free to drop a review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

* * *

As soon as Sasuke saw his teammates off, he headed back to his house (*cough* mansion *cough*). As soon as he entered, he took off his shoes and started heading toward his room. However, before he could slip past the living room door his father called out to him and told him to come in and have a seat.

Sasuke quietly slinked into the living room and saw not only his father there but his mother and brother as well. Sasuke silently gulped as he sat down, fearing for the worst.  
"Sasuke," Fugaku started, "you have some interesting teammates there. Especially the little pink-haired one; her name was Sakura wasn't it?"

"Yes it is father, why do you ask?" Sasuke said in a calm and collected voice, but on the inside he was freaking out a little. "_Is he going to say that I can't be on Team 7 anymore?!_"

"She is such a lovely girl, isn't she Fugaku?" Mikoto commented.

"And ballsy, to boot," Itachi chimed in.

"Yes, she is. I think that it is very beneficial for you to be on a team with her along with the Uzumaki and Hatake. And that brings us to what I wanted to talk to you about. As my son and the second heir to the Uchiha clan, I believe that you and your team should train here in our personal training grounds so that you won't have to be bothered with other teams spying or intruding on your training," Fugaku said.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto sat dazed for a second; no one, not even Mikoto, knew that Fugaku, the man who disliked almost everyone who wasn't an Uchiha, was giving permission for outsiders to not only come into the compound almost every day, but also allowing them to train there. Mikoto was the first to break out of her shock; and when she realized that she would get to see Sakura almost every day, she pulled a patented Uchiha smirk o' doom. This means that she would have even more chances to try and get her to like one of her boys!

Itachi, on the other hand, was very suspicious. He knew his father was planning something, he just didn't know what. But if he had to make a guess, it had something to do with Sasuke's team; especially the little pink-haired spitfire.

Sasuke was still processing what his father just said, but once he made sure he wasn't going crazy, he responded.

"I'm not sure if Kakashi-sensei would approve of that, but I'll definitely run it past him," Sasuke replied.

"Good, make sure that you do. Now why don't you go shower and go to bed; it has been a long day and you have to get up early to meet with your teammates, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Goodnight Father, Mother, Brother."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sakura_

"_What the hell did I do that for?! I shouldn't have acted so rashly, I could've been slaughtered where I stood! Not that I wouldn't have put up one hell of a fight, but that is beside the point! I really need to get a better grip on my temper,_" Sakura thought on her way back to her apartment. "_I'm just glad that Fugaku-san was cool about it. I really didn't expect him to be so chill about it; hell, he even looked amused!_"

Sakura was so caught up in her musings that she almost didn't see the thugs; keyword being, almost. She didn't train her ass off to be a ninja for nothing; no drunk civilian was going to be able to sneak up on her. But by the time she noticed them, they had also noticed her; which wasn't all that hard considering her candy-floss pink hair.

"Well well boys, lookie what we have here; a little pink-haired girl walking all alone in the dark. Didn't your mama ever teach you not to do that?" the largest of the thugs taunted.

Now don't get her wrong, to any young civilian girl the thugs might have been scary. She was surrounded by three big, bald, and buff dudes who reeked of smoke and beer; what girl wouldn't be intimidated? But Sakura was a ninja, a weapon trained for mass destruction; she wasn't going to be scared by some assholes who didn't even know how to mold chakra.

Sakura looked at the men, scoffed at them and was going to just walk past them and go home, but no. Apparently, they got offended that she wasn't afraid of them, so the leader grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the middle of the circle.

"And where do you think you're goin', girlie?!" he snarled in her face.

"I was going to go home, but then you assholes started harassing me," Sakura replied, annoyed. "Now if you would kindly get your filthy hand off of me, I will be on my way."

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bitch?!" thug number 2 yelled.

"Um, some dumbasses who don't know when to fuck off and mind their own business?" Sakura replied.

Thug number 3 got really pissed at that point and swung at Sakura. She dodged of course, but the chain reaction had already started. Thug 1 tried to kick and punch Sakura and thug 2 pulled out a knife and tried to shank her. She dodged the kicks and punches, but she couldn't completely dodge the knife so it grazed her forearm. The fact that he had grazed her with the knife only pissed Sakura off more; she was a ninja for Christ's sake! And a pathetic thug had just cut her with a knife; which definitely wounded her pride.

Sakura started chuckling, and soon it escalated into a full-blown slightly insane cackle. After she had calmed down and thoroughly scared the thugs shitless, she stated speaking.

"You bastards really shouldn't have messed with someone stronger than you and with a lot more training. Didn't your mama ever teach you that?" she used their taunt from earlier against them. "I was going to let you go, but it seems that you need to be taught a lesson."

Soon only screams were heard coming out of that dark alley. Good thing that no-one was around to hear them, or to see Sakura when she exited the alley. She had splatters of blood all over her face, arms, and clothes; and was walking with a slight limp. One of the thugs had managed to kick her in the knee when she was "teaching them a lesson." The thugs were nothing compared to who she had faced in the past, but it still reminded her of why she became a ninja.

"_I hope that the past doesn't come back to haunt me too soon,_" Sakura thought while walking back to her empty apartment.

* * *

**Tada! There you have it folks, I really hoped that you enjoyed it! I tried to put some more Uchiha clan in; I hope that it didn't sound weird.  
Oooh, I wonder what happened in Sakura's past? Whatever it is, it really doesn't sound nice, now does it? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry; this actually will make sense in later chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter, for that is where the actions starts! Don't forget to review! (Pwease?)  
Ja~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup hoes; how you doin'? Now that I am officially out for summer break (thank the Lord!) I should have time to write. Keyword being **_**should**_**. Anyway, I wanted to set some things straight: in the last chapter some people were concerned that Sakura killed the thugs, but fear not dear readers, she didn't kill them. Only maimed them and shattered their pride; just wanted to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_~ With Sakura ~_

The next morning Sakura woke up sore from the ass kicking she gave out last night, not to mention it was 4:00 in the morning. After Sakura stretched she got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out of the shower and dried off, Sakura quickly got dressed in her ninja outfit. It consisted of a long-sleeve mesh armor undershirt, a sleeveless red hoodie on top, black pants that stopped just below the knee, her kunai and shuriken pouches, and blue ninja-sandals. She then put her medium length locks into a high pony-tail, just leaving her bangs to frame her face.

After getting ready for the day Sakura ate a quick breakfast and headed to her backyard for some early morning practice. She had at least an hour to kill before Kakashi showed up, considering his chronic lateness. After stretching and warming up, Sakura went through some simple katas. Once she finished and was cooled down, she headed towards the training grounds to meet up with her new teammates.

* * *

_~ With Sasuke ~_

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke woke up late. He was supposed to get up at 4, but looking at the clock by his bed, he was running 30 minutes late. He figured that it was from tossing and turning into the late of the night, but whatever. Sasuke quickly jumped up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that he quickly got dressed in his navy-blue high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, white shorts, and kunai and shuriken pouches. He then hurried downstairs to eat a piece of toast, kiss his mother good-bye, put on his sandals, and then he was out the door on his way to the training grounds for his final test.

* * *

_~ With Naruto ~_

Unsurprisingly, Naruto also woke up late; I mean it was 4:50 and he had to leave like right now, late. He stumbled out of his bed and hurriedly tugged on his orange jumpsuit; not having time for a shower or breakfast. Naruto shot out of his apartment and ran to the training grounds, hoping that Kakashi-sensei wasn't there already.

* * *

_~ At the training grounds ~_

Sakura was the first to arrive at the training grounds. Seeing as she was early, Sakura quickly set about to scouting the area. By the time she finished, Sasuke had arrived and was leaning against a tree, and she could see Naruto running in the distance. Nodding to Sasuke in greeting Sakura got to work. Deciding that it was in her best interest to prepare while she had the chance, Sakura quickly started doing her stretches to warm-up.

Once Naruto arrived he flopped down tiredly on the grass in the shade, trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he greeted his teammates.

"Sup teme! Morning Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Shut-up dobe," Sasuke replied to Naruto's jab.

"Good-morning Naruto," Sakura answered.

"See teme, Sakura-chan is so nice when she replies. Why can't you be nicer?" Naruto whined.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, turning away, clearly content to ignore Naruto.

"Humph," Naruto pouted; there went his entertainment. "Sakura-chan, the teme is being a teme again," he whined.

"You know if you didn't poke fun at him and call him a teme, he might not act that way; right?" Sakura responded in exasperation.

"Yea, but it's so much fun. And if he didn't act like a teme I wouldn't call him one," Naruto responded childishly. "But do you know when Kakashi-sensei is going to show up? It's past 5 a.m."

"I don't know when he's going to show up. Do you know Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn, I don't," Sasuke replied.

"Well he better show up soon, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

_~ Four hours later ~ (imagine the guy from SpongeBob saying it, makes it so much funnier)_

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo!? He's over four hours late!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage.

"I don't know Naruto, but when he does show up, he better have a damn good reason! I have more important things to do than wait on that lazy bastard," Sakura replied.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"Mou, I'm hurt that my darling little genin think so low of me," a familiar voice said from the forest. Kakashi hopped down out of the tree line and approached the enraged genin.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you see there was a little old lady crossing the street with groceries and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't assist her? So I helped her carry her groceries home and then she invited me in for tea, and I couldn't say no; that's why I'm late," Kakashi explained, chuckling.

"You liar; you sit on a throne of lies!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in outrage. And again, Sasuke just _Hn_'d in agreement.

"Well that doesn't matter know; what matters is you taking this test, and trying to pass it," Kakashi said holding up two bells. "Your objective is to take these two bells from me before noon," he said, taking out a timer and setting it for noon.

"Why are there only two bells Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned. "There is no way we all can pass with only two bells."

"Only the two of you who obtain the bells will proceed on to being genin. The one who fails to obtain a bell will be sent back to the ninja academy."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! So I wish you all good luck! You're going to need it. When I say 'go' you will have 3 hours to try and take the bells from me," Kakashi explained.

"_I will not lose here!"_ Naruto and Sasuke thought. Sakura, however, was a bit more suspicious.

"Alright, on your mark, get set . . . GO!"

* * *

**Shablam! There you go people; I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait, but this was a pain to write. Curse you writer's block! Anyways, I know I did the bell scene a bit differently and I know that some of the characters are a little OOC (*ahem*Sasuke*ahem*) and I'm sorry, but it had to happen to fit into the story better. I do hope that you enjoyed it; don't forget to leave a review to show some love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's a bit late, but life happens. I want to thank all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic so far! I hope that ya'll will stay with me to the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

As soon as Kakashi said 'go' Sasuke and Sakura headed for cover and along the way, because she had a feeling that Naruto was going to charge Kakashi, Sakura grabbed Naruto and took him with her. Sasuke went high and hid in the trees surrounding the clearing, and Sakura and Naruto went low hiding behind the trees and underbrush. Just as Naruto was about to ask Sakura what she was doing, she slapped her hand over his mouth and motioned for him to stay silent.

Not long after, Sasuke threw kunai at Kakashi to distract him and then blew a giant fire-ball at him. Using Sasuke as a distraction, Sakura dragged Naruto to another clearing. After Sakura deemed the area safe, at least for the time being, she told Naruto her theory and plan.

"I believe that the reason for the bells test is to test teamwork," Sakura stated.

"How do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Think Naruto; what is Konoha famous for? What has won us wars in the past?" Sakura asked.

"Umm our resilience and badass-ery?" Naruto responded very confused.

"That as well, but our teamwork Naruto. Konoha has a saying that has been passed down for generations; 'Those who abandon their mission is trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.' And I have a feeling that this test is about teamwork, otherwise why would there be only two bells. Now, here is my plan: One of us will distract Kakashi-sensei and the other will grab Sasuke. Once Sasuke has been obtained we will meet up, find Kakashi-sensei, and attack him using teamwork to try and obtain the bells. However, if this fails I have a plan B, I just hope that we don't have to use it," Sakura explained to Naruto.

"Wow, Sakura-chan is so smart!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go find the teme and put this plan to work!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly headed over to where Sakura sensed Sasuke's chakra. What they found when they arrived was shocking; Sasuke was buried in the ground with only his head to be seen. Naruto, being the good friend he was (note the sarcasm), laughed his ass off while Sakura used her chakra enhanced strength to pry Sasuke out of his hole-o-shame. Once he was freed Sasuke glared at Naruto and punched him in the stomach to stop him from laughing. However, before a fight could start, Sakura grabbed both boys by their shirt collars and pulled them out of the way of Kakashi's shuriken.

"Well it seems that the little genin have decided to work together. Since I gave Sasuke a lesson in ninjutsu, I think that I will teach you all a lesson in taijutsu and genjutsu," Kakashi said appearing in the middle of the clearing. Even though he was acting like an arrogant douche, Kakashi was actually surprised. He never thought that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would willingly work together this soon; seems like his little genin were just full of surprises.

The three genin got into fighting stances; ready to fight with each other against their possible jonin instructor. Naruto was the first to charge; he made several clones and made a frontal assault. While Kakashi was fighting Naruto Sasuke used this chance to attack Kakashi while he was distracted; Sasuke threw multiple kunai and shuriken and then followed up with another fireball. During all of the commotion, Sakura masked her chakra, hid behind Kakashi, and waited to make her move. She soon saw her chance when Kakashi jumped back to avoid Sasuke's attack; Sakura came up behind him and tried to grab the bells, but as soon as she put her hands on the bells Kakashi saw her and went to punch her in the back. Sakura quickly reacted and took out a kunai and swiped at Kakashi, tearing his vest. Kakashi stopped his assault and jumped the other direction. As soon as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were about to attach again, the bell that signaled noon sounded.

"Well will you look at that; its noon already and none of you have secured a bell," Kakashi said mockingly. "Time to go eat lunch; well two of you anyway."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you? My bad; the one of you who did the poorest gets tied to the post and doesn't get to eat lunch. And if either of the other two try to feed the one tied to the post, there will be consequences," Kakashi finished menacingly.

"What?!"

_~ to be continued ~_

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn! I wonder what will happen next. I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I ran out of ideas and lost my flow. Also sorry that this is way off canon and that the fight scene is absolutely wretched (I don't think that I'm that good at fight scenes). Alright, please leave a review/constructive criticism; not only does it give me motivation but it also makes me try harder to please the people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and (hopefully) I'll see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back!? Hello beautiful peoples! It is I, the authoress! Ha, yea, no. Sorry I'm kinda late; life got busy for me, even though I'm on summer vacation. As we know I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger, (I know I wanted to kill me too) and now it is time to resume the trials and tribulations of my crazy ass plot line! I hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

_~ Recap ~_

"_Oh, you mean I didn't tell you? My bad; the one of you who did the poorest gets tied to the post and doesn't get to eat lunch. And if either of the other two try to feed the one tied to the post, there will be consequences," Kakashi finished menacingly._

"_What?!"_

_~ Present ~_

"Yep! That means that you get to be tied to the post Sakura-chan!" Kakashi said cheekily.

"And why am I being tied to the post, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned blankly.

"Because while Naruto and Sasuke were working together to attack me, you sat back and did next to nothing," Kakashi stated. "And because I don't have a good grasp on your skill set," he muttered under his breath.

"So, let me get this straight; because I played it smart and waited for an opening to strike I get tied to the post without lunch. Does this make any sense to anyone else?" Sakura questioned in a deadpan tone.

"That just about sums it up," Kakashi replies back merrily. "Now time to get you tied up!"

After Kakashi tied Sakura to the post and poofed away, but not before threatening the boys to not feed her anything or they will all fail. Naruto, being the kind soul that he is, was struggling with the thought of whether or not he should share his food with Sakura. On one hand, he liked Sakura and didn't want her to go hungry. But on the other hand, he didn't want to fail and go back to the Academy. Sasuke was going through a similar train of thought; he didn't want to go back to the academy, he had to beat his anki after all, but he didn't want Sakura to go hungry.

Naruto was the first to crack. Sakura was his friend, and if the test was based on teamwork like she said, then this would be essential to passing the test.

"Here Sakura-chan, open wide!" Naruto said holding out a piece of food.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You're risking failure and going back to the Academy," Sasuke hissed.

"Yea, maybe; but Sakura-chan said something earlier about the test being about teamwork, not to mention that she is my friend!" Naruto rebutted.

Sakura looked touched and opened her mouth and ate the offered food.

"Thank you Naruto. That was very generous of you," Sakura said in thanks.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed. "Here, have some of mine too. Mother made too much food again," he said holding out some food while looking away.

"Thank you as well Sasuke," Sakura said eating the food.

"**And what do you think you're doing?! I told you not to feed her!**" Kakashi bellowed out with storm clouds forming above him.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped up into defensive positions out of shock and Sakura tensed up.

"We fed her because teammates and teamwork are important!" Naruto yelled.

"**Because you fed her, you all** pass!" Kakashi said cheerfully, the storm clouds dispersing.

"Really?!" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Yep you all pass! The point of the test was to test your teamwork," Kakashi stated.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you were right! The test was about teamwork," Naruto said to Sakura.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura-chan told me that the test was about teamwork and that the only way for us to pass was to work as a team," Naruto explained.

"Oh really now? And how did Sakura-chan know that the test was about teamwork?" Kakashi questioned while untying Sakura from the post.

"I read about the bell-test in one of the shinobi history books in the library. It has been passed down from master to student since the time of the First Hokage and is a sacred tradition. Not to mention that I did a little research on you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied while rubbing her wrists.

"Oh ho, and what did you find out on your little researching spree?" Kakashi questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"Just the basics that are in every bingo book; like that the Fourth Hokage was your genin sensei," Sakura responded coyly.

"Seriously Kakashi-sensei?! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hahaha," Kakashi chuckled nervously. "You guys did well today. The real training will start tomorrow, see you then," he said as he poofed away.

"Well, I'm off to train. See you guys tomorrow," Sakura said.

"By Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn," Sasuke said, walking away.

"Oi, wait up teme!"

* * *

**Boom! And there you have it, a chapter that didn't end on a cliffhanger. Sorry for the long wait, but I lost inspiration for a while. It seems that I have found it again and I will try to write more. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to drop a review; I love to hear all your ideas and questions. And for all my shippers, don't fret! There will be some ship-y moments coming soon! See ya later!**


End file.
